


But shit it was 99c

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Thrift shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack works at the local thrift shop and there is not many people that come around that is interesting.</p><p>Until there is</p>
            </blockquote>





	But shit it was 99c

**Author's Note:**

> person a walks into a thrift shop where person b works and starts singing thrift shop

It was a Thursday afternoon; not a particular busy one he has to admit, he gets a few people who come in and look around and then leave. Few older people; few young screaming toddlers and pre-teens trying to steal some things, he of course caught them and threatened to call their parents, they of course ran away before he could do anything. At least they didn’t take anything.  


Anyway, its still a thursday and Jack is bored as hell, so he probably should get those cabinets moved from around the back so he sets to the task. The store can go a few seconds without him being around the front; besides the cash register needs a key, that key also is in his pocket. So unless they are going to smash it open and make the alarms go off he doesn’t think anyone will be stealing, at least from the register…  


He hears the front door open and the bell tingle; he waits to see if they call out for help, sometimes he gets some that needs something in particular or are picking up an order. Though he is met by silence for a few seconds; then followed by a series of rhythmic what’s, he almost sighs loudly. He suspects that its Joel come to annoy him or maybe Geoff, those two usually liked to annoy him when he was working. And ever since the song “thrift shop” came out it seemed those two and really anyone that came in here used it as an oppurtunity to play or sing it, the first ten times was great but after he had learnt it of by heart it was getting a bit old. 

He waited for the whats to turn into badas then into the main chorus; he frowned when he realised it wasn't either of them but someone with a British accent, he carefully peered around the corner to find a skinny guy his age dancing about and singing. He stifled a giggle as the guy swung around; the headphones bounced against his chest, Jack was eighty percent sure that was a move from single ladies. He grinned and waited for the as he finished both the first verse and the chorus before he spoke,

"What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin? What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?" sung Jack, the British guy jumped and squealed. He spun around to see Jack standing there staring at him;

"Hi, I didn't hear the bell" said the cute guy with an awkward smile,

"I work here" replied the ginger,

"Oh, you probably hear that song a lot then huh?" responded the Brit with a laugh. He had pulled the earbuds out by now and was starting to turn red,

"Yeah, gets a bit annoying" said Jack truthfully. 

"Oh sorry" apologised the guy,

"No it's fine, your dancing made up for it, I'm Jack by the way" replied Jack offering his hand with a smile

"I'm Gavin" replied the Brit blushing red, he took it and shook it. 

"Can I help you to find anything?" asked Jack,

"Uhhh, unless you can find me something that says single, desperate and gay I think I'll just keep looking" replied Gavin. 

"I think I bought that shirt the other day online" responded Jack with a grin, Gavin snorted and put his head into his hand. 

"Very smooth" replied Gavin,

"So uhm-" began Jack but was cut off from the bell ringing to signify a customer,

"Talk in a bit" said Gavin. Jack sighed and went back to the counter to help some older lady find some sections; he wanted to go back over to Gavin and continue to chat but he still had an hour left of work, to his delight though the Brit stayed in here till there was ten minutes left and disappeared out the front with a wave. 

Dammit if only he had waited ten more minutes to leave, Jack sighed as he continued to close up the store, clean a few things, manage the register. All those boring things, it wasn't till he stepped out the front did he notice a familiar British man standing there humming along to some music,

"Gavin" said Jack with a grin,

"Hey, took you long enough" said Gavin stuffing his earbuds back into his pocket. 

"Where you waiting for me?" asked Jack continuing to lock up the place;

"No I usually spend my afternoons in thrift stores so cute guys that work there can ask me out" replied Gavin sarcastically, it was now Jacks turn to blush. 

"So uhhh, dinner then?" asked Jack,

"I would love to" replied Gavin. 

"Can we go to my place first so I can change?" responded Jack keys to his car in hand,

"Jack, not till the third date" replied Gavin. The ginger was lost for words when Gavin rolled his eyes;

"I was kidding you minge pot" said Gavin,

"What the fuck is a minge pot?" responded Jack, Gavin made a noise of protest as they walked off towards the car. 

"That's a real word" defended Gavin, a smile was plastered on his face. 

"Sure it is" replied Jack with a grin, getting a date while working in a thrift shop. That one was new.


End file.
